community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan Bennett
Bio Jordan Bennett is Shirley and Andre's eldest child. He had a rambunctious and boisterous personality which was sometimes too much for his mother to handle. He was shown to be protective of his little brother when they were younger although their relationship became more equal when they grew older. Jordan had visited his mother several times at Greendale Community College when she attended the school. His first appearance was in the Season One episode "Basic Genealogy". Jordan had been portrayed by actors Tyrel Jackson Williams and later Dusan Brown. Character history Season One In her first year at Greendale, Shirley brought her children to the "Family Day" event. Jordan went to her Spanish class alongside Elijah where they ran around accosting other family attendees with thier light up laser gun toys. After classes were over, Shirley took Jordan and his brother to the campus barbeque picnic. The Bennetts sat with Shirley's fellow study group member Abed Nadir and his family Gobi Nadir (his father) and Abra (his cousin). Jordan was curious about Abra's foreign attire and asked her if she was a ninja. Abed explained to Jordan that she was wearing a Burka, a traditional Muslim dress that he described as "Islamic turtlenecks". Jordan then got into a fight with his brother Elijah over a handheld video game which caused them to knock over a drink onto Gobi's shirt. He was furious at thier behavior and blamed Shirley for raising them badly. Shirley returned to the table after bringing back some food to find only Abed and Abra there and her sons nowhere to be found. Abed told Shirley they were playing hide and seek just as Gobi returned from changing his shirt. Gobi criticized Shirley again for letting her children run around. Shirley was about to argue back when she got a better look at Abra and realized it was her son Jordan under the Burka. She asked Gobi to fetch some napkins and after he left she flipped over the rest of the outfit and found Elijah underneath playing a video game. The real Abra was having fun jumping in the bouncy house. Afterwards Shirley took her boys to the student lounge and while Jordan played the hand held video game Elijah somehow got inside of a vending machine . Season Two On the first day of classes for the study group's second year at Greendale, Elijah and his brother Jordan were both sound asleep on their mothers bed. Once Shirley's alarm clock went off she turned it off and gently moved her boys out of the way. They remained sound asleep as she prepared to start the day . Season Three In the study group's third year at Greendale Jordan's father Andre proposed a second time to his mother Shirley . Both he and his Elijah attended a wedding rehearsal being held in Group Study Room F. They were wearing paper hats and pretending to sword fight with sticks they found from the wedding decorations. Jordan and Elijah pointed thier "weapons" at Troy and Abed and tried to get them to play with them. The duo declined to join in on the fun and Jordan walked away with his brother disappointed . Towards the end of the school year, the study group was expelled due to Ben Chang's machinations. When Abed tried to investigate what happened, Chang was forced to go to a court mandated therapy session which his friends also attended to support him. They challenged the doctor's analysis of Abed's mental health and provided examples of how thier own abnormal behavior. Shirley offered as an example how she reacted after her sons ate a batch of cookies she baked for the study group. She grabbed Jordan's second place karate trophy and gave it to Troy who immediately tried to chop the study table with his hand . Season Four In the study group's fourth year at Greendale, Shirley and her family decided on a " " theme for Halloween. Shirley dressed as , Andre dressed as , Elijah and Jordan dressed as and baby Ben was dressed as an . Season Five In the study group's fifth year at Greendale, Jordan's parents seperated again due to Shirley's failed business ventures. This time Andre got custody and Jordan and his brothers went to live with thier father . When the Shirley's Sandwiches shop was rebuilt, Jordan's mother had him and Elijah perform at the grand reopening. She introduced them as the "Bennett Boys" and together they sang the song "Creep" . Trivia The Brown Boys " and " ". They have released both a CD and a DVD available on their official website. }} Category:Community Characters Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Supporting Characters